


12271997

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drabble, Possibility of Hartwin, pre-relationship if anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Roxy and Charlie are Detectives with the Holborn police station, trying to figure out the connection between Unwin and Hart.</p><p>Edit: Now a series of snippets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Code Coral!"

Roxy looked up as her partner made the announcement, body in motion before she realized it. "He made the call? 12271997?"

"We'll get the fucker this time," Charlie swore, charging ahead of her as they made their way down the street. "I'm driving."

"You're a shitty driver, and I've got the keys. Go get us something to snack on during the stakeout, you know it'll be several hours."

After all, it wasn't like this was the first time this had happened. Gary "Eggsy" Unwin had been booked before, relatively minor things other than the biggest blight that should have been on his record, grand theft auto and then crashing into a police vehicle. Booking him should have just been a mundane thing, but he'd made a phone call.

And Harry Hart had come to pick him up.

Personally.

The most secretive, and the most powerful, mob boss in London had come to personally pick up some chav from the Holborn police station, and no one knew why.

There was one officer (who must have seriously pissed off Commander King), whose sole job was to try to figure out the connection between the Unwin and Hart, and so far they'd come up with nothing.

The facts were simple. They arrested Unwin. Unwin used his one phone call to dial 12271997. Strings were pulled and Unwin was back on the streets within hours, typically minutes. Hart picked Unwin up and took him to eat, a different restaurant every time. Unwin was dropped off near his flat and they lost track of Hart's vehicle.

Every. Damn. Time.

But then there were facts that weren't so simple. Like the fact that whenever she tried to question Eggsy he was so genuine and open, his emotions on his sleeves and the chips on his shoulders bare to the world, he wound up making her laugh until her side hurt.

The knowledge that either Eggsy was the best damn actor she'd ever met or he was just as lost as the rest of them on what (and why) Hart did what he did.

The niggling feeling in the back of her mind that Eggsy was using the police as an excuse to call Hart, and the realization that Hart didn't seem to mind.

Charlie made it back to the car a few minutes before Hart drove up, parking in a spot that had impossibly opened up for him and stepping out to take his customary place, leaning against the wall. Eggsy trotted out moments later, bantering with Hart while already on his way to the car, neither of them seeming to notice that Hart had never offered him a ride.

"Ten quid on Eggsy asking Hart out this time," she said with a glance over to Charlie as before pulling away from the curb, carefully tailing the other vehicle, radio on and streaming in the perfectly innocent conversation from the car ahead of them.

"You're on, it'll be Hart that makes the first move," Charlie argued, settled back in his seat and closing his eyes. From the speakers Hart's voice continued to urge Unwin into going back to school, a topic that had first come up two arrests ago, and something that Eggsy had privately told her he was already considering when the new term started up.

It was almost pleasant to listen to them, filling in the silence as they wove their way through the relatively light traffic of the middle of the afternoon.

Then Hart pulled into a parking lot and her eyebrows shot up. "One of us is going to win some money tonight," she pointed out as she looked at the sign for one of the nicest restaurants in London. "Hart's trying to impress."

"Sh!" Came the response, Charlie leaning forward to turn the volume up, listening as Eggsy finally caught on to where they were, awe evident in his voice. Then finally her partner spoke again. "Let's make it twenty quid, double if they finally kiss."

"Deal. Now, why don't you call Digby and see if we can't get eyes in this place. A place like this is bound to have security cameras."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it there's going to be more. Probably at least two more snippets, idk what I'm doing anymore.

"I got an interesting call from the restaurant the boss took the kid to."

Lancelot grinned at Merlin when he looked up from his computer, smile only widening when Merlin looked faintly exasperated. He needed distracted from his work, most of the people in their family did. He took it upon himself to personally see to it that no one took themselves too seriously, so he sauntered into the room, plopping down on a chair and propping his legs on the table without a hint of an invitation.

Merlin was the one that controlled the information for them. He knew things about people that even the people who had collected said information had forgotten, and he had blackmail on more people than there were in London.

It didn't make sense.

He didn't question it.

This particular office was so deep underground, the true underbelly of their group, that it was in a penthouse. The view was sublime, not that Merlin even saw beyond his various screens to appreciate it.

"They seemed pretty anxious about me forgetting to drop by the past few months to pick up their donation. Interesting how Galahad simply dropping by to have a bite to eat can inspire such generosity."

"Feet off," Merlin mused absentmindedly before taking a drink of his tea, finger flicking over his mouse to scroll through information while he waited, not moving other than to nestle a bit farther into the chair.

Finally Merlin looked up and actually gave him his full attention. "Have you been by to collect yet?"

"Of course not, it'll do them good to have to fidget for a day or two."

"Call for a reservation for Friday, they're busiest that day and doubtlessly booked weeks ago."

It was so calmly stated that it took him a moment to fully appreciate Merlin's deviousness but he grinned regardless. "Then stroll in thirty minutes late, with a larger party than I specified?"

"They were going on their third month without sending their contribution, that seems reasonable to me."

Merlin's phone buzzed and for a moment he did his best to stay quiet. It only took a moment before he was lowering his feet to the floor, leaning forward in his chair to snag a paperclip. He was halfway toward making a miniature slingshot when Merlin seemed to catch on to what he was doing, looking up from his phone long enough to threaten him. "I swear if one projectile flies through this office I'll tell Harry he's got to find a new enforcer."

"Merlin, you wound me." He clutched at his chest, smirking, then he let himself turn serious for a moment. "Has Galahad given the go-ahead on the kid's stepfather or his cronies?"

"Negative," Merlin replied, an actual hint of regret in his voice. An emotion other than annoyance was rare enough that he took note of it, filing it away for another time. "I think he wants it to be Eggsy's decision, or at least aware of it. Now then, if you have time to waste you have time to fetch Mr. Johnson. I don't need to tell you how Harry feels about people talking to the police about family matters?"

"Am I taking care of business or is just bringing him in?"

"Just bring him in, the accountant will take care of things."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case no one is familiar with fanon or my headcanon I use Alastair MacIntosh for Percival's real name. Yay actors and laziness!

"You do realize I don't actually work for you, right? I'm not part of the family."

Alastair looked up from cutting apart his waffle into pristine squares, raising an eyebrow at the young policeman while he placed a bite on his tongue, letting the buttery flavour melt on his tongue, sticky syrup absolutely banned from his side of the table.

He savored the taste and chewed thoughtfully, swallowing when he was ready and dabbing at his mouth with his napkin almost as an afterthought. 

"You'll always be family," he pointed out. "Speaking of, how's your mother?"

"Mum's fine, she wants to know if you're getting enough sleep." Roxy snorted at the idea, then let out a sigh of annoyance and set her fork down with a heavy thump. "Just eat your food already, I've seen you during the holidays, I know how you really are."

He smirked, spearing several tiny squares this time. "I sleep enough," he acknowledged. "I'm just an accountant, she shouldn't worry about me."

"Just an accountant?" The words hung in the air, the dryness of Roxy's voice amusing really, and he flashed his niece a smile.

"Close enough." They both knew the truth, Roxy smart enough to put together the fact that he was with the Kingsman mob with the odd hunting trip she'd gone with him on. Thinking back on it he probably should have missed a time or two but there had been no way of knowing that she'd choose to work for the other side of the law.

He wasn't sure how much she knew, if she simply knew of the impossible shots that struck down whoever Galahad wished, or if she was aware of the more...private...sessions he had with those delicate subjects that tried to hide valuable information. He didn't truly mind either way, at the end of the day he crunched numbers far more often than not, and he was good at it.

"So, seeing as we're family," she remarked pointedly, watching him as he ate, "any tips on Unwin? Do we need to worry about him as much as King thinks we need to?"

It was a question he wished she hadn't asked, one he didn't have a clear answer to because he didn't know himself. 

"At this point you probably know more than I do," he finally admitted, watching her face fall. "Anything to share?"

"Not a bloody thing. We thought maybe all the talk about him going back to school was code for something, but this last time all they did was talk about footie. Unless that's a new code?"

"Was anything said about Manchester United?" 

Unconsciously he had leaned forward in his chair and Roxy looked almost worried when she answered. "Yes?"

"It was just about footie then. That's his favorite team."

"Unwin said he was a Liverpool fan."

He froze, bite halfway to his mouth, staring at her. "And?"

"And? Nothing. They started talking about players and the league."

"No one walked out?"

"No?"

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would have noticed if one of the men I was tailing walked out and the other kept talking to himself."

The kid was a Liverpool fan, and Harry hadn't abandoned him just then and there.

Alastair stood, reaching for his wallet and counting out money for the bill. "I need to go." He offered no explanation, knowing his niece was worried but unable to fully get a grip on his own concerns. "I've got to talk to Merlin. I'm not sure what this means."

He was halfway back to his office before he remembered that he'd been Roxy's ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't follow me on tumblr: tl;dr rl has been busy/EXHAUSTING. Sorry for the lack of updates!

She drummed her fingers on the table, not out of impatience but rather of boredom. Impatience was futile with her companion. He either wouldn't notice, or he wouldn't care. Some would call him self absorbed. They were right. Honestly? She liked him that way.

For now she was relatively unnoticed, the waiter at the cafe still shooting her slightly concerned looks now and again, but she was seated, the tablecloth concealing her legs, and to the normal person that meant she was no one of interest. Another face in the crowd.

They probably wouldn't even notice her companion, a genius in his own right, unless they noticed the lisp gracing the air between them as he gestured and spoke.

Finally it was time to cut him short. There was a reason he kept her around. She kept him on track, cutting to the chase when he got distracted by some thought or the other to bring about world peace or end childhood starvation. They had a business, of sorts, to run after all. 

"Do you think the boy could be our in?"

The boy in question was across the street, back-flipping off of a wall or something equally mundane. There was a flare of disappointment that sparked within her when Valentine shook his head.

"There's too much we don't know about him. He could mean absolutely nothing to Galahad, or he could mean everything. Anything in between would be fine, but we'd be in deep shit if Galahad decided to take action himself. Until we figure out what they are to each other we can't risk it."

She crossed her legs, accidentally slicing through the tablecloth and not finding it in herself to care. "So what's the call?"

"For now we'll focus on other areas. London will still be part of our master plan, but I think we grow our business in Rio and Seoul, maybe Mumbai. Plus I want to revisit Kentucky, there's a few assholes there that need to learn their place."

For the first time in their conversation she smiled. "I might be able to persuade a few of them," she offered.

"Excellent plan, Gazzy, I can't have you losing your skill because you don't get to practice enough. So yeah, just move London farther down on the agenda, we've still got time before our plan goes into motion. But have someone keep tabs on this Unwin kid, my nanotrackers only last twenty-four hours."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey there, princess."

Lancelot let his face split into an easy grin, part calculated openness, part genuine pleasure at seeing the girl as he slid into a seat across the table from her.

"You're ranging a bit far from home, yes?" She glanced at him as she lifted her spoon, finding the straw without looking.

Apparently the drink alone was a signal as he noted a woman wrapping up her order relax minutely while a man still serving himself turned his attention back to what he was doing, cursing when he realized his bowl was overflowing.

"Just out for a jaunt," he assured her, leaning back until his chair was balancing on two legs. It was tempting to just snag a bite of her froyo, it looked delicious, but on the other hand he was firmly in Swedish territory, and he wasn't on an officially sanctioned mission. "Thought I might swing by and say cheers to our favourite neighbor."

She shook her head, smiling, scooping up another bite. "The day you're going around talking to people with no ulterior motive is the day I shave my head."

He clutched his heart dramatically. "Tilde, you wound me. How could you think such a thing about me? But you may have a point. I just wanted to stop by and offer a little advice about the bloke you've been hanging out with recently."

Tilde's demeanor changed, her expression hardening slightly, voice chilled. "I can't really see how who I hang out with is any of your concern."

"Ordinarily not," Lancelot admitted, "and I acknowledge that he flits through your part of town frequently enough. But, you see, Galahad seems to have taken a certain interest in him and I'd hate to have to visit you officially later on."

He could see the question in her eyes as she mulled over the words and all he could really offer was a shrug. "I don't really know more than that, and again, it's all unofficial. I'd just caution you from getting too attached."

The chair scraped against the floor as he pushed it back and stood, straightening his coat. "It's been a pleasure seeing you again," he managed, barely taking a step before she offered up a few final words.

"I'm not going to stop seeing him, you know. Galahad or not I don't let myself be scared away from my friends."

"I wouldn't dream of keeping you from him, princess. Just a bit of advice, make what you will of it."

There was nothing else to say beyond posturing, and he wasn't in the mood for that. Actually things like this were stressful, he preferred to be out working with is hands, and for the time being he kept them busy grabbing a bowl of froyo and burying it with toppings, taking out his mobile after he'd paid.

"Merlin? It's me, just heading out to get some work done. Who did you say was behind on their payments again?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I so should have finished this a while ago. I still love this AU, and I’m not so sure this does it justice, but I had to give it/myself at least a little closure on it

"Eggsy, there's something I need to tell you."

Harry didn't look over at him, both hands on the wheel as he took them through the streets of London, something that Eggsy was still getting used to. The last time Harry had picked him up had marked a change, before then there had always been a driver.

He wasn't really worried though, so he just watched Harry as he drove, legs spayed out as much as they could be in the car, seat reclined back slightly. "Yeah?"

"I'm afraid it's not an easy topic to broach, which is why I've put it off, but I can't continue to keep you in the dark any longer."

They were at a stoplight and finally Harry looked over at him so Eggsy could see the faint traces of worry. "Just spit it out," he suggested, curiosity piqued.

"It would seem I haven't been honest with you about my line of work," Harry said slowly, each word sounding carefully chosen as he took a deep breath. "I'm actually involved with the mafia."

"Yeah, and?" He could see the confusion on Harry's face so he elaborated. "It ain't that bloody difficult to figure out, Harry. I've known what my Dad did since I was old enough to understand, so you working with him? Pretty fucking obvious. Didn't realize you was so important the first time you bailed me out though. You're the boss, yeah? Light's green by the way."

The car lurched into motion before Harry chuckled. "I should have known you'd piece it together. You're certainly Lee's son."

He shook his head and Eggsy just shrugged, even though he knew Harry wasn't looking at him. "Who else would owe a dead gangster a favor? Or get me tailed by the police? Honestly I figured you was going to finally ask me out or something. Shit fuck. I mean--"

He cringed slightly as Harry signaled over and parked along the side of the street, putting the car into park with practiced ease before he looked over once again. It was almost impossible to meet his eyes and Eggsy flinched when he heard the door open, Harry stepping out. 

Well fuck, he'd misjudged this entirely.

Then his own door was being opened, Harry arching an eyebrow at him when he didn't immediately get out. "We're here," he informed him, waiting silently as Eggsy clambered out.

They were at another posh as fuck restaurant, one where the hostess gave him a displeased look before glancing at Harry and blanching, then they were showed to a rather private table toward the back. It wasn't until the waiter had fled with their drink orders that Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry if I seemed cross, you have a knack for beating me to the point. I'd hoped to ask you at the end of the night."

He had a feeling he knew where Harry was going, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and then he caught sight of an older man he'd seen time and again at the police station. "Well then, I'll say it again," he cut in, voice loud enough to carry as he nudged Harry's foot under the table to try to signal him. "Figure skating is a sport, end of discussion."

Harry was smirking slightly and he knew he'd caught on, a grin growing on his face as he continued. After all, there was plenty of time to talk about all the important shit when there wasn't an audience.

And where it'd be appropriate to kiss Harry until his lips were swollen and his hair was a mess.

"I mean, really, who else but a bloody athlete can do a triple Axel? Bring me some bastard who can and I'll listen to them if they say ice skating ain't a fucking sport."

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt I'll write more of this, this mostly came from me flailing ideas at Kallie and needing to jot SOMETHING down. I have ideas for other people and where they fit into the tale though? I don't know if anyone would be interested in this au XD


End file.
